The End
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Tom dies leaving his partner, Meg, behind. How will she cope without him? Will she cope at all? Please read and review? :)
1. Chapter 1

_**So before I start this fic, I just want to warn you that there will be some potential self harm triggers in here. Also, sorry about any spelling mistakes, I'm doing this on my iPod because my laptop's broken :'( Please leave a review :) Thank you for reading :) **_

* * *

The room was quiet apart from the sound of the monitor-ringing out one monotone note. Silence fell when Lily flicked a switch and turned the monitor off. The unmistakeable feeling of grief filled the room.

"Someone needs to call Meg," Fletch said, unable to tear his eyes from the lifeless body in front of him.

"I can do it?" Lily suggested.

"No," Zoe said, slightly too quickly. The last thing Meg needed was Lily's blunt words. "I mean, I'm close to Meg, I should be the one to tell her."

"As long as you're sure," Ash added. He cared about Zoe and he didn't want her to do this if she was going to get too upset.

"I can do this," Zoe replied. "Fletch, would you mind being there when I tell her? I know how close you two are and I just think it'll help her if you're there."

"Of course," Fletch replied.

_10 minutes later _

Zoe took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She was dreading this. She rang Meg's number, half hoping she wouldn't answer the call.

_"Hey Zo!" _Meg said brightly as she answered the phone.

"Hi Meg." How could she phrase this? "Are you able to come to the ED?"

_"Are you a doctor down? Do you need me to work?"_

"I just really need to talk to you and it's something I'd rather not say over the phone."

_"Are you ok?"_ Meg asked, her voice full of concern.

"Can you get here?"

_"I'm on my way." _


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe met Meg at the main doors to the ED. She didn't want anyone else to mention what had happened before she got the chance to. She led Meg to her office where Fletch was waiting.

"What's going on?" Meg asked.

Fletch looked at the floor, unable to answer.

"Sit down Meg," Zoe said softly.

"Seriously, what's happened? You're scaring me," Meg said as she dropped into a seat. "Is everything ok? Is everyone ok?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this and I'm really sorry that I have to, Zoe began.

"Is Tom ok?" Meg interrupted, panic coursing through her body.

"I'm really sorry but Tom passed away earlier today."

Meg stared at Zoe, unable to digest what she had said.

"He's...there's got to be some kind of explanation, this must be a mistake, he can't be..." Meg stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say the word. Dead.

"I'm so sorry," Fletch said.

Meg didn't say anything for a few moments. She was in complete shock. How could he be gone? What would she do without him? Then she broke down. Gut-wrenching sobs filled the room. Fletch pulled her into a hug but he knew that nothing he could ever do could comfort her or heal her hurt.

* * *

**_I'm really sorry these first two chapters have been so short! I promise the rest will be longer! Thank you for reading! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to see him," Meg said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan. "I need to see him and I need to know how it happened."

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked. "Don't you think it's a bit...soon?"

"I need to do this Zo."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fletch asked. "I'll wait outside and I won't interfere, I just don't think you should be alone."

Meg nodded. "Thank you."

Fletch and Meg made their way down to the morgue. Fletch have her a hug before she went in.

"Take as long as you need," he said.

Meg opened the door and tried to compose herself. She walked shakily to where Tom lay. A few sobs escaped when she saw Tom's body. She stood next to him and ran a hand through his hair, kissing him softly.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "What am I going to do without you? How am I going to live without you?"

Meg opened the door and walked out towards Fletch an hour later.

"Who was there with him?" Meg asked. "When it happened?"

"Jamie and Lily. Jamie was there until the very end though. Lily was treating a little girl," Fletch replied.

"I'm going to find Jamie."

"Don't you think you need to wait for a bit? Give yourself a bit of time?" Fletch suggested.

"I need to know if he was in pain, what his last words were," Meg told him. "I can't go on if I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie had been dreading this moment. From the minute Meg had arrived at the hospital he had known it was going to come but he'd been hoping he'd be able to avoid it.

"Jamie," Meg said softly when she found him in the staff room. "Hi."

"Meg," Jamie replied. "I'm so so sorry about what happened. He didn't deserve to...you know."

Meg nodded. Tom hasn't deserved to die. She couldn't believe he'd gone. "What happened?"

"There was a roof collapse at a house and they needed doctors and nurses at the scene. The people had been having a party so the house was full."

"So you, Tom and Lily went?" Meg checked.

"There was paediatric casualties so everyone thought it would be for the best if Tom went. When we got there, the fire brigade had got nearly everyone out so we were just treating all the people who had got out. But then a firefighter found a little girl, about three I think, trapped. And she was in a bad way. So Tom ran in to help her and the fire brigade tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Jamie took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "While he was in there some more of the roof collapsed."

"What, in the bit of the house he was in?" Meg asked.

Jamie nodded. "He came out carrying the little girl about twenty minutes later. He had quite a nasty head wound and his abdomen was bleeding but he insisted he was fine. But while he was treating the little girl he went really pale and shaky, and he looked like he was going to faint. So me and uncle Jeff started treating him and Lily took over the care of the little girl. He got worse pretty quickly and he started drifting in and out of consciousness. And he looked up at me and said, 'Jamie, can you do me a favour?' And I said that of course I would and he said, 'Can you tell Meg she'll never know how much I love her and no one could ever love her as much as I do?' That's when he lost consciousness."

Meg hugged Jamie tightly and managed to say between her sobs, "Thank you so so much."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few hours passed in a blur for Meg. She'd ended up going home with Jamie because Zoe had decided she shouldn't be on her own. She thought Jamie could maybe bring her some comfort since he'd been there when it had happened.

Zoe had been round to Tom and Meg's flat and packed a bag for her. Meg had been so distraught, Zoe didn't think she would have been able to handle seeing all of Tom's things.

Meg and Jamie were now sat in the living room of Jamie's house.

"Do you think he's cold?" Meg asked randomly, breaking the silence. "When I went to see him he was so cold."

"I...erm..." Jamie began, nervous that he'd say the wrong thing.

"He's never liked being cold. He was always in a big, fluffy jumper or sitting by the fire. He hated winter because he loved the heat so much. But then he always used to say the silver lining to his winter was that he got to snuggle with me more to keep warm."

Jamie smiled. "That was because he loved you so much."

"He'd always leave me little notes around the flat, or my car, or my locker, telling me that I was beautiful, that he loved me. And I kept every single one of them in this pretty little box with a picture of us on the inside when you opened it."

"That's so romantic. You obviously meant the world to him."

Meg smiled tearfully. "Do you mind if I go up to bed now?"

"Of course not! The bag Zoe packed for you is on the bed. Call me if you need anything," Jamie replied.

"Thank you," Meg said, stopping when she reached the door. "Thank you for everything."

When she got to her room, Meg began to unpack her bag, searching for some pyjamas. She gasped slightly when she spotted one of Tom's T-Shirts amongst her things. Zoe must have packed it by accident. She pulled it from the bag and hugged it-it smelt like him. She put it on instead of her own top;she needed to feel close to him and this was the best way.

She rifled through her toiletries bag in search of some face wipes so she could take off her make up when her hand brushed against her nail scissors. Then the thoughts flooded her mind.

Would cutting herself help? Self harming was something she'd struggled with as a teenager. She'd sworn to herself that she'd never relapse but she felt like she was drowning in her grief. She picked up the scissors and ran her thumb across the blade. Could she resist the temptation? Or was she going to go back to how she'd felt in her teenage years-depressed, alone, guilty and ashamed?

* * *

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my fics in so long! I've really put my music first recently but I promise I'm going to try and update things on here more! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :) xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Flashback*_

_Tom looked at the scars littering Meg's arms. He ran his fingers over one of the newer ones and sighed sadly._

_"Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't deserve this," he said, kissing her arm._

_"I just can't stop," Meg replied quietly. "I just feel so worthless all of the time."_

_Tom held her close. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you-even if the person hurting you, is you."_

_"I don't deserve you."_

_"No, you don't deserve this. You're only sixteen. You shouldn't have to be going through this," Tom soothed._

_"Promise you won't ever leave me."_

_"I promise. Why would you think that?"_

_"Because you're this cool, popular eighteen year old guy. And then there's me. A messed up sixteen year old that self harms on a regular basis."_

_"Meg, listen to me." Tom turned Meg's face so she was looking him in the eye. "We're going to be together forever, I swear. Even if for some reason, something happens, something awful, and I die-"_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"No, listen, even if for some reason something awful happens and I die, I swear I'll say with you. Ok?"_

_"I love you," Meg said, putting her head on Tom's chest._

_"And I love you too," Tom replied, running his hands through her hair._


End file.
